Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information perhaps better than ever before. To illustrate, social networking applications, which allow people to virtually connect with one another, have become enormously popular. Other electronic communication mediums, including email, telephone, instant messaging, and text messaging have also proliferated.
It is often difficult for a user of such communication mediums to track the quantity, frequency, and/or relative quality of communications between the user and friends, acquaintances, and/or other users connected to the user in some way. Hence, a user may not realize that he or she is overly initiating communications with one or more other users, failing to adequately communicate with one or more users, and/or disproportionally using a particular communication medium to the exclusion of others.